


You’re a Parasitic Psycho Filthy Creature Finger-Banging My Heart

by Akaly



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaly/pseuds/Akaly
Summary: “你走进来，一脸那副表情，然后你告诉我你不想要？”
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 4





	You’re a Parasitic Psycho Filthy Creature Finger-Banging My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You’re a Parasitic Psycho Filthy Creature Finger-Banging My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106767) by [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats). 



Tyler Durden死了。Tyler Durden死了有六个月。我梦到他八个夜。

好消息是我又能睡着了。

坏消息是Marla走了。她走路不看路，被哪个开车也不看路的给撞了。尸体被过路五辆车来回碾个遍。我围观全程。

其实没有。

其实是我把有关Tyler的梦对她和盘托出，她便头也不回地大步离开。算是她这辈子为数不多的正确决定之一。

我第一次再见Tyler，是凌晨三点钟我爬回自己那间狗屎一样的小公寓，奢侈品牌灰飞烟灭，老鼠在地板下搭窝。我半道被劫，心情不怎么好。我就像是那种会遭抢的倒霉蛋。除了挨揍的时候没有知觉。没有痛苦，没有欢乐，什么都没有。

然后我打开门，他就站在通往我起居室的当口，活蹦乱跳又七零八落，就跟以前一样。他穿了太多粉色，我光是看一眼就想吐。在我对Tyler又爱又恨的排行榜上，这个绝对位列榜首。

“你看着不错。”他说。

“操你妈。”我说。我累得要死，只想钻进我的便宜啤酒堆里待到天亮。

“那就跟我打。”尾音弧成一个问句。但我明知不是。

“我不想。”我告诉他。我掌心哗哗下汗，心跳砰砰加速。像是死又没死成。像是干又没干完。跟Tyler在一起不都这样么。

Tyler望进我双眼，哈哈大笑。他知道我不可能跟他一起笑，但他还是在笑。“真他妈绝了，”他轻声说，“你走进来，一脸那副表情，然后你告诉我你不想要？”

“我——我不想要。”我嗓音犹豫。我恨死了。我掌心发痒。我想放到他身上。

Tyler得意微笑。“你这个小荡妇。你可真是暴力养的婊子。来吧，说你想要我掐死你。说你想挨揍。”

我做了更糟糕的事。我给了他一拳。

他肯定是有在健身 _（疯了吧），_ 趁我在床上躺尸，不是在睡觉，就是没在睡觉。不出一分钟就把我掀到了地上。朝着我的脸没完没了地挥拳。他收手那刻，要说我没有硬，那我指定是在撒谎。我不知道他为什么收手。也许他胳膊酸了。

我问他最近都去哪儿了，他笑，把我扔到墙上，然后丢进折叠沙发。

这个城市里有一百万个逼人互相做着一百万件逼事。我让Tyler对我做了其中几件。

大概是在他舌头伸进我屁股里，我哭得跟个娘们儿似的时候，我开始想，我他妈到底是在干什么。

四个小时过去了。我是不是应该对我的自恋情结发表一些看法，但我嘴里塞满了Tyler的鸡巴。

我还能想起来的下一件事是我嘴里那玩意儿换成了枪管。重复劳动无聊至极，但我还是很想笑。然后他把枪抽出来，在我给他口交时指着我的脑袋。

*

我的新同事都觉得我是被男朋友虐待了还是怎么的。

他们第一次问起时，Tyler在家操我操到他射（或者是我昏迷）。我不知道是哪个先发生，只知道醒来时床单一塌糊涂，Tyler消失不见。

他在第二天早晨重返。

他依旧随身携带那支射过我的枪。因为那上面还沾着我的血。某个周二，他叫我把血舔掉。我又察觉到自恋情结的冒头。

某个周五，Tyler在床边操我，叫我口一颗子弹。我爬到床角，弹簧嘎吱作响，仿佛破碎时分的狂欢游行。我脸朝下，鸡巴直挺挺。他操我。他射干净，拔出去。我没射。他打到我射。

我回到家时Tyler又在激情喷射那些关于上帝和富人的狗屎。我没听，因为这种屁话已经开始变得乏味。

某个周日，他把枪口抵到我尾椎，说，“你的屁股想吃这个吗？”

我想了一下那枪要走火该如何是好，内脏爆溅。大概是我死有余辜，大概Tyler不会情愿。“好啊，”我说，“我想。”

冷金属直愣愣戳进屁股，但我他妈真的爱死了。Tyler使枪狠了命地操我，一边咯咯发笑，像个蠢小孩。这个比喻其实不太恰当。我们在做的事其实不太恰当。

Marla留下一条旧裙子，Tyler非逼我穿。那一夜他掐到我眼冒金星，我们同时高潮。

最终，他给了我一枚戒指，因为只有这样才他妈公平，我是指六个月之后我无名指上的环形烧痕。

我很想告诉你们一切都结束了，我在他叫我保管子弹的第一时间就开枪爆了他的头或者我的头或者我们两个的头，但我没有。好消息是，Tyler不再试图搞点爆炸出来了。他只跟我厮混在一起。或者，嗯哼，你们懂得。（He’s just fucking with me. Or, well. You know.）

所以我们继续。他继续操我，用枪，用别的什么，我继续叫他操。我没死。他没死。仅此而已。


End file.
